voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
02132090 EOD A-Sierra
290 St RK AY HA NH and 01 St: What have you people gotten in to this time? RK: To think so much undoing could occur only moments after leaving you to your work. AY: Not to mention I didn't think we were this bad at gambling, I run a nightclub and everything. St: So this is what happens when your pride doesn't allow you to ask your husband for gambling advice? Well, Nate, what's wrong? NH: You remember who we'd all work with in the special operations task force those years back? The group that you blame for allowing you to get kidnapped in an intel error? St: I appreciate you asking. NH: No, I didn't mean it like that. St: No, I'm not upset, that occurred almost a century ago for me. But do go on. NH: I got into a bet with Grace, you know, the Korean one. St: And she pulled out the blackjack game someone else introduced her to, huh. HA: I, yeah, and Nate called more and more people to come help beat her at it. The each of us even tried to use our abilities on her. Ren won't use her slow time or whatever or anything. RK: I've been over this, using my powers for such irresponsibility is unforgivable to me. Not only to mention that I slow time, I don't stop it. St: You two tried to use Atomic and Andromeda in a game of blackjack? What would you even do, make the cards fly about the room? AY: Well, how they work is not why they didn't work. It's that she calls us out on being a cheater, ever so calmly. St: Is she- RK: A what? You're not- NH: It's one of those ability things I've been able to see recently. St: Yes, that, does she have one? AY: To either of us, we didn't see it. That's why we all got together and called for you. You're the best there is, but I wasn't so sure on gambling. St: No matter, I'll try. NH: Hey, she's sly. She'll play coy just to get into your head, it's what makes these games harder. St: If I really needed advice, then you wouldn't have lost. 01: Well, it looks like our little group of friends finally brought to me the one person I wanted to personally play against. St: What is it that you're wagering that's having them all scattered about asking for my help. 01: Well, it's nothing really. It's their pride that's hurt per usual, as I also know you hold yours close as well. St: So this is your special home brew of blackjack I've seen played at base so many times. 01: I'm only surprised you never stopped by to play all those years. St: Because I've always felt like gambling is one of the least beneficial ways to have fun. I'd always prefer clubbing, but now I prefer playing the piano or driving as much as possible. 01: Now I want to hear you play, since you revere it so much. Well, you can play gambling games and have no wager. Play for fun, you know? St: From their complaints, it sounds like there is a wager. Tell me how this game works. 01: Well, this isn't your standard deck first of all. It only has 11 cards labelled numerically respectively. I honor the fact that the cards will be shuffled and I will have no idea what card is dealt until you reveal it. It goes like this: we will have a hand trying to reach 21 like normal blackjack, but we will reveal all cards in our hand face up on the table after being dealt them save the left most one which you'll keep to yourself. Also being dealt are smaller, square cards that we will have held like any other hand; that is, not shown to the opponent. These will give us a possible winning edge that the sole 11 cards won't. You will get one at the beginning of each play and can only hold 12. These smaller cards may remove your last drawn card, my last drawn card, destroy my smaller card, or even raise a bet. Now let me explain the bet: you lose 5 times, and that's it- you lost. It is possible to make someone lose once and get rid of all five possible losses, which these bets on your losses will be kept score with five chips conveniently. However may remain are your remaining losses. When you reach zero or negative chips, you lose indefinitely. Understand the rules? St: I understand enough. This is convoluted, but interesting. 01: Oh and of course, I can tell when you're cheating. St: As can I. 01: Oh? : At this time, the rest of those outside the room are eavesdropping on the game St: Let's begin. 01: Alright. : 01 deals the first hidden card and following revealed card to each player as well as one square card to each player 01: I'll raise the bet on you by two. St: I'll stay. 01: Me as well. Ok, let's turn them over at the same time. St: On you. 01: 20. St: 18. 01: That was a close hand, well played, and that's three bets taken from you. Hmph, you're already down to two. : 01 deals the next hand 01: I'll draw one. : 01 is caught off guard as Sweet Dreams throws a Voided knife into the drawn card, sending it flying past 01 and ending being pinned to the wall behind her 01: What do you think you're doing? St: You were second drawing. Is there some reason you're sure you knew that the card now on the other end of the room would equal your hand to 21? 01: You're right, I'll take it off the wall and replace that card so it isn't obvious which it is if it were to be drawn later. St: Is there also some reason that you know that the card was punctured through by something sharp enough to pin it to the wall? 01: What do you mean? St: You don't seem to be questioning why it flew out of your hand. 01: I'm not sure why you ask that. St: Only people with extraordinary spiritual abilities can see others' same kind of abilities. And you are recognizing that your card was struck by a knife. 01: You're starting to confuse me even more, what do you mean? St: You see it, don't you. Hovering in my form, and behind my back. Which means that everyone in the other room's suspicions were justified. 01: Oh, I think I see what you mean now. St: So, have you been using yours to cheat? 01: I'm just going to have to let you figure out what it does, since this is just a game. There's no real consequence of losing but hurting your pride, and as a street racer in your youth I can imagine you grew up with pride. : St is unphased by this 01: I will tell you this, I await to see how you figure this out. St: Just as you can see mine, I can see yours. 01: Wait, so you were bluffing me the whole time? St: Oh, so you admit that you had it out? I didn't mention if I was telling the truth or not. Come on, deal the next hand, I'll be watching you. 01: Ergh, fine. : Another new hand is dealt, having the last one be void 01: I'll draw one more. : St sits stoically 01: Heh, I'll raise the bet by two, either way possibly being your loss. I'll also play this square card: Dead Silence. You now cannot draw any more cards unless you have any kind of Destroy square card to rid of this one. St: I'll stay. 01: What? St: I said I'll stay. 01: You didn't even look at your cards! On top of that, you're supposed to show the right one. : St flips over the mentioned card revealing a 10 St: Like I said, I'll stay. 01: You don't even know what the other card is! I don't understand. Can your ability see the cards as I draw them to you? St: Sweet Dreams may have good eyes, but no. They're dealt face down to begin with, so no. 01: Just what exactly can it do? You're just trying to bluff me! St: Oh? And what of it? : St uses Sweet Dreams for a brief moment to bring its flaming revolver close to a cigarette St has to light it 01: What was that, and wait, you're a smoker? St: After some thinking, if my physical well being can't regress then I have no downsides to smoking. Why, would you prefer I not inside? 01: You can't be serious! That face, as blank as ever, just what are you getting at? : 01 starts sweating nervously with a angrily worried look on her face 01: Wait, when did you get that? St: Get what? 01: The- St: Drink? Have you gone mad? I don't see what the problem is. HA: I don't get how she can keep her cool like that when just a few years ago she was the most open person I knew, next to you. AY: I have my theories about that girl. NH: Now she's as old as I am, looking as young as I am. She's had a lot of time to turn into something else than when we knew her. Not only that, but just before her reported death she has been turning more cold than she was prior. RK: I can only understand what she shows of herself, but what she's lacking in showing right now explains more than I've ever believed I knew. Such a strange paradox understanding is. 01: Just what on Earth are your cards?! St: If there is no problem, then allow me to raise the bet on you. By 4. 01: You're raising the bet to five?! : Everyone outside starts yelling in shock St: Now I'll use the Square Switch card to swap out three Ultimate Draw square cards 01: Are you serious?! St: And if you don't mind, I'll also wager the bet where upon your loss you tell me what your ability is and what it does. : At this point 01 looks as if she wants to stay her hand and show the winner, but can't bring herself to do so AY: This is really happening, hmph. HA: No way! RK: Impressive. 01: Rrrrrgh fine! You win! Just tell me what those damn cards were! St: So formally in front of all your previous opponents, I won against you. And I won't allow it until you tell me your ability. : 01 is breathing heavily, as if exhausted, but remaining angry in expression 01: My ability, it's known as The Wraith. Based on my callsign as a gremlin being of Korean folklore, my ability is ethereal in nature and is often more likely noticed by those who believe in the ethereal. Your disbelief of ghosts caused you to be unable to see it, and I know as it knows when its been seen. I use this ethereal nature of it to perform actions discreetly often capturing the attention of those who'd detect these actions. Only people who have abilities can see it, and furthermore only those more likely to believe in ghosts see it even easier. Why Ren or Nate didn't see it is purely luck on my end. It can do so much more with just a simple ability itself than I can describe in one sitting. Now tell me, what were your cards! St: You can look at them now, I care not. Now that you've admitted defeat and told me you too have an ability, I've got all I needed to win against you for. I suppose then all of my friends here can have their pride yet again. : Sweet Dreams glares at the newly visible The Wraith and flips the table, revealing in the air and once the cards land that the card that complimented St's 10 was a 2 01: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! St: Skill always beats luck. RK: I'm very impressed with you, but not surprised. HA: I could have never done that like you did, that was so cool. AY: You never cease to give me more reasons to love you just the way you are. NH: Well, I guess you were the right person to call after all. Ashton couldn't have done that so effectively. The most he'd do is win. St: It wasn't just that, but Grace has always gotten on my nerves back during our time working with her. In a way, it was personal. And now it's over. If any of you ever need to see me, you need only ask. NH: I, well, you know I stay back here instead of Germany when you're not here. St: Yes, what about it? NH: Could you stay for just a little while longer this time? St: I was actually rather busy for once, maybe instead you could stop running so I can catch up to you. It's hard when I'm so busy. NH: Huh? St: Arrivederci! : end Category:Bypassed Files